Children of the Revolution
by Cassandra Finn
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the rebel Princess who led her people to freedom. But few know the tale of the impossible romance between her and the roguish soldier always at her side. As they fought for Albion they also fought for the chance to be together.
1. Prologue

_Just want to quickly say hi. Hi. Anyhoo, I'm just warning you now - This is my first game fanfic but after playing Fable as a rebel princess and then not being able to romance the roguish soldier, I needed to write about those two. This is just the prologue but I have got the next bit written up - I just want to see how well this is received so reviews are love :)_

Since childhood, since the innocent days spent running barefoot through the quiet hamlet of Gunk, Ben Finn knew how to handle a gun. His eleventh birthday was one of those rare joyful moments when his family could put their poverty stricken life behind them to laugh together, if only for one night. That was the day his older brothers, a gang of three who got by on pennies swindled from the honest townsfolk, pooled their stolen coins together to buy Ben his first pellet gun. Even after the many years that have been since that small boy's birthday, Ben can still remember the jeers at father's poor aim and the cheering as Ben himself shot down one home made target after the other.

From that day the times filled with happiness faded, and a shadow settled over Ben, embracing his family in darkness, snuffing out each light one by one. Either through violence, law, crime, grief or drink, Ben found himself suddenly alone in the world, with only his impressive marksmanship to his name.

But wherever he thought his gun would take him, Ben never imagined himself joining the Royal Army of Albion. But join it he did, admittedly he didn't have much of a choice, but with the choice he did have, joining the army seemed the right way to go. Especially with an angry and humiliated army officer looming over him after Ben just bested him at a shooting competition in front of the officer's men.

Whatever the reason for joining, Ben thrived in uniform. Not only did he look as handsome as ever, something he certainly found helpful with the ladies he was forever chasing, but standing beside other young wandering souls with the strict yet caring eye of Major Swift looking over them, Ben had found a family once more.

But as hard as his life had been, Ben had seen nothing yet. All the years of hardship and gruelling work soon shrunk to mere stepping stones to one singular moment that would change everything for the young soldier.

For others it was the start of revolution.

For others it was the woman that would save Albion.

For him it was the woman that would capture his heart.


	2. I: The First Domino

_Hey, I took you I would get up the next bit quickly. I must admit though, looking back at this chapter it seems to be more of a prologue, opening up the story and showing how things started, but it doesn't really go with the actual prologue-prologue. So I'm warning you now, this chapter is really setting the scene as it is both the starting point of Logan's fall and Ben and the Princess. Hope you like it, and again - Reviews are love :)_

It was an exceptionally sunlit summer day, the sky devoid of all clouds as the swooping birds cast dancing shadows on the ground. For some it was a perfect day, a day to forget one's trouble and to just sit back and enjoy life. But for a soldier it was hell, especially for those marching in the Royal Army inspection.

Ben Finn was one of those soldiers, and even as his heavy weapons and thick quilted uniform had him practically panting in the sweltering midday sun, the young soldier found himself drifting in to a daze with the drone of the steady marching feet soothing his tired brain. Despite his Major's warnings Ben found himself in the tavern again the night before, and as always he seemed to have just one too many drinks. And not enough kisses.

His small smirk was the only sign of his wandering thoughts as the troops marched through the Bowerstone Market place and up the long winding road to the castle. It wasn't until the men suddenly lurched to a halt that Ben's glazed eyes gained their awareness again as his gaze roamed over his surroundings. He was surprised to have the King looming over the soldiers on a raised platform, a statue of Logan silhouetted against the sun. It certainly was a change from the friendly gatherings the old Hero King encouraged. But those happy days seemed to have vanished with his death, the Kingdom become oppressed and harsh under the new rule.

As though he sensed Ben's treasonous thoughts, King Logan's harsh glare caught Ben's, if only for a second. But in that brief moment, when the King's piercing brown eyes met Ben's own icy blue, Ben could have sworn Logan knew his thoughts and had already sentenced him for them.

But the King's gaze continued through the gathered crowd consisting of both smart ranks of soldiers and excited civilians crowded in the sides of the large castle courtyard, all looking up to their King in awe, their lives still not broken enough by their King to resent him. Ben's was.

"My soldiers," Logan's voice rang through the cobbled area, commanding silence and respect with those two simple words. All other voices hushed, their owners either too dazzled or terrified to speak before their King. "When you came before my father, year after year, in this exact spot, praise was showered upon you, boosting your egos and dulling yours wits. Not any more." Ben could hear the uncomfortable shuffling around him but none dared speak up against Logan. "False praise will encourage no man and each man here will now have to prove to me his worth. Albion is mine and so are your lives to use as I see fit. Those of you loyal enough shall be honoured with a rank among the Royal Guard, the rest remaining in the Royal Army will have reduced pay until they can prove they deserve more. Effective immediately." Again there was more shuffling in the crowd with a few brave disgruntled moans. Ben wished for one brave soldier to speak up, to list all the foes and hardships everyone knew the Royal Army had to deal with daily. Ben wished he could be the one to speak up, to be the one to defend his fellow soldiers against unfair claims.

He remained silent. So did the others.

"You all know what I now ask of you," Logan started again, "And I know you will not fail. There will be many battles and pain in your future. But for today join me in the gardens and enjoy a day among family and friends. Know it will be your last for a long time. I will give you your new posts tomorrow after a day of rest in my magnificent gardens. Dismissed."

With a swish of a cloak, Logan and his royal advisers led the tentative and mumbling army through a pair of grandly carved doors. The creaking of the heavy wood sounded like harsh thunder in the stunned crowd as they opened to reveal a short, but shadow stained tunnel built in to the fortified castle wall to link the front courtyard and grand stretch of gardens behind the castle.

During the reign of the old Hero King, Ben Finn could never understand why such a dark place existed in the castle, a depressing place between two worlds of beauty. But now, as Ben glanced at the purple cloak leading the way, Ben thought it complimented the monarch's black heart perfectly. Unlike some Ben's life was effected immediately after Logan's ascension to the throne. He could never see why some still called him a just ruler. Then again, since the return of the King from one off his royal expeditions, those who worshipped Logan as a fair King became few and far between. Even Ben, who already had a deep burning hatred in his heart, could see the glint in the King's eye had become harder since the last time the army marched before him.

Emerging from the shadows Ben couldn't help but sigh a little breath of relief. It wasn't that he didn't like restricted spaces, in fact Ben would often playfully tease his old friend Walter Beck about such things, but Ben never was keen on that particular passageway, especially with the haunting sounds of hundreds of men's echoing footsteps and rattling breaths.

But now, back in the sun, such ideas seemed silly to Ben, despite being too real mere seconds ago. He now glanced around at the vast gardens, that stretched away in a maze of hedges and gravel paths. It was here that the soldiers could stand down and socialise, meeting up with those they left behind. For Ben there was nobody like that. He left no fretting mother or loving wife. Well, there were some girls whose hearts he stole down in the local tavern the last time he was in town, but after running off the next morning Ben didn't think they would be happy to see him for some reason.

So instead he faltered, his cocky masking slipping ever so slightly, as he watched his friends rush off to meet their loves waiting. That was until he spotted a particularly boisterous man, a knight no less, who was one of the most fearless and bravest men Ben had ever met. And who was now currently laughing over some already forgotten joke, a tankard of mead already in his beefy hand.

"Ah, Ben Finn! Good to see you, my lad!" the older man exclaimed when he spotted the young soldier weaving through the crowd toward him. He turned to the slim man next to him who seemed to be trying to edge away slyly. "You've just missed the most spectacular joke! How did it go again..? Ah, never mind, seems my friend here didn't think it was amusing after all. He also thinks I don't realise he's trying to sneak off. Well go on then!" he directed to the other man who scurried off, glad that the old soldier had someone else to harass, not that Ben minded. Bantering with Sir Walter Beck was never boring after all.

"I see you've started on the drink already, old man," Ben said, a smirk already twisting on his lips as he reached Walter, "Good. Gives me a better chance to drink you under the table. Not that I need it." Although he probably shouldn't be, Ben was proud of his ability to hold his drink. After all, it had earned him a few coins in regular drinking contests down at the local pub. But if anyone could out drink Ben, it was Walter.

"Oh, we're having a competition, are we? Well this is only enough to wet my lips. The real drinking starts at nightfall down at The Cock in the Crown," Walter challenged, a twinkle in his eyes that was not unlike the look he got minutes before bludgeoning some mercenaries in battle.

Ben couldn't help but grin at his old friend. After losing his family and joining the army it was Major Swift that took the young soldier under his wing. But Walter, a dear friend to the Major, always seemed to be there in the background, giving Ben the encouraging nudge or no nonsense prattle whenever he sensed the boy needed it. It was through the help of Sir Walter Beck that Ben grew in to the courageous and respectable officer to was today. Well, maybe not so respectable.

"Right, you're on, Wally. How does five gold sound?" Ben said, patting his trouser leg so it jingled slightly.

Walter raised one eyebrow, something Ben didn't miss and couldn't help smirking at. "Five gold?" Walter said, not backing down, "My, my, someone is feeling brave. Deal," Walter stuck out his hand to seal the deal as he mirrored Ben's smirk, "Just don't go crying to Swifty when you lose all your pay."

Ben grasped his friend's hand but before he could respond to Walter's remark with his own choice words of retort, another voice was introduced in to the banter. A particularly feminine yet strong voice.

"Betting again are we, Walter?" a young woman said, stepping in to Ben's view from behind Walter as though she had been lurking there for the perfect opening to join the conversation. "Tsk, tsk."

In all his years Ben Finn could have never been described as speechless. But as he gazed at the woman before him there was no other word to describe Ben in that moment. It was obvious in an instant that Ben was admiring the young Princess Rose. In her late teens beauty had finally replaced the gawkiness and shapeless form of a child. The Princess had grown out the short crop she had throughout childhood and now long waves of dark auburn hair flowed around her pale face. Chocolate brown eyes, holding both kindness and a spark of roguish playfulness, appeared to take in all around her even as her petite frame seemed totally at ease. It had been years since Ben last saw the Princess and that was at the old King's state funeral when he had first become a soldier. It was hard to believe this beauty before him now was the same person as the young girl, no more than the age of thirteen, clutching at Walter as she said goodbye to her father.

"Ah, you're only jealous because you're such a lightweight," Walter said without hesitation, smiling down at Rose who now stood, scrunching her small nose as she frowned. Ben couldn't help but form a picture of Logan in his head and wondered if his sister was anything like him. If that was the case then surely Walter had just had his last laugh. But then would the old soldier provoke her in such a way?

"Am not!" Rose retorted, folding up her arms huffily against her chest. But Walter's booming laugh soon infected her and her chuckle joined his. "Well, so maybe I am," Rose admitted, "But I am the Princess after all."

Walter pointedly looked down at her grand dress. "Oh, I can see that, My Lady," he said, suddenly snapping his feet together and waving his hand wildly as he bent down in to a less than graceful bow.

"Oh, shut up," the Princess huffed again, but this time she couldn't help her small smile as she self-consciously stroked her fingers down her billowing silk skirts. "Jasper made me wear it," Rose whined, "You know how he is. Thinks I should dress appropriately for such events. Whatever that means." The Princess said with a slight roll of her eyes as she clasped her hands in front of her, almost as if to stop herself from fiddling with her dress, "Appropriate to me is a light leather and cloth outfit with a sword at my hip. But whatever keeps Jasper happy."

So far in the conversation Ben had been uncharacteristically quiet. The Princess was a mystery to him, as well as to the majority of Albion's people, for when Logan was made king the Princess seemed to disappear from the public eye. So at the sudden encounter Ben didn't know how to hold himself or act, afraid he could slip up and have the same treatment as one of his brother's received under Logan's law. But instead Ben found himself smirking at the banter between two obviously close people. And soon Ben found it hard to believe she was a Princess at all, never mind Logan's sister.

Rose's eyes had just roamed over to the blond soldier to greet him when another man approached the trio. With brown hair he was a few years younger than Ben but probably the same age as Rose. Indeed, it was the Princess whom he address. "Rose," the man said as he smiled politely at the unknown soldier in front of him and then again, if a little bit warmer, toward Walter, "I was wondering if I could steal you for a few minutes. I need to discuss something with you." As Ben observed it was obvious that this man was the Princess' lover. The small not-so-private smile they shared was enough to tell Ben that.

"Of course, Elliot," Rose said, barely hiding her grin as she subtly reached for her lover's hand behind her back. "Well, Walter, have fun and don't stagger back to the castle too late. You know how Jasper frets," the Princess joked before Walter let out a short bark of laughter, promising to come back to the castle in time to stop Jasper's knickers getting in a twist.

Then, for the first time since she had approached the two soldiers, Rose directed her bright gaze and beaming smile toward Ben. "Sorry, you must think me ever so rude to steal Walter without even introducing myself," Rose said. Ben noticed the younger man tugging at Rose's hand slightly and so she hurriedly added, "But I must be off. Make sure Walter doesn't get in to too much trouble!" She was already retreating backwards, laughing at something her lover whispered in her ear. For some strange reason Ben felt a pang to watch her go, only having time to give her the typical soldier salute and murmured title of Princess.

"Hey, idiot." Ben was stirred from his thoughts by a particularly sharp nudge in his ribs. "Stop your dribbling, you love struck moron."

"Oh, shut up, Wally," Ben said, fixing his cocky grin back in place. Still, he couldn't help glancing over in the direction that Ben last saw the Princess heading, "I was just shocked to see how much the Princess has changed after all these years, that's all," Ben gave a one shoulder shrug before adding, "Anyway, it will be a story to tell the lads. I rubbed elbows with the elusive Princess. It's not like I'll ever see her again."

Suddenly Walter seemed to lose all air of humour as he was stilled in to seriousness. The old soldier gave Ben a strange look, almost as though he was evaluating him, measuring him up, before Walter muttered mysteriously, "I wouldn't be too sure on that, my boy."

And then Walter's mood seemed to vanish as soon as it appeared, and no matter how many times Ben bugged Walter to let on to his meaning, the Knight kept his mouth shut, even after a few flagons of ale.

It wasn't until years later that Ben understood.

Understood that Walter already had early ideas of the Princess' future greatness. From that day Logan tightened his hold on the Kingdom and started the long chain of events that would eventually present the Kingdom of Albion with a new Hero and monarch.

It was also the day that the first domino fell on the path to Ben's heart getting stolen.

_Wow, I didn't mean for it to be so long. How do people feel about length? Shorter or longer? Much appreciated :)_


	3. II: Reunion in Mourningwood

_Hey y'all! Before I start I just want to say thank you! It really means a lot to me to be getting all these lovely reviews, especially from those who write themselves as I have been enjoying the other Fable tales so much. I promise to get reviews up you you guys soon - I know how much it means :)_

_So without further ado, I give you Mourningwood Fort!  
_

"Captain Finn? Captain? Ben!"

"Huh? What? Where?" Ben jumped up from his seat on a crate where he had been resting since he was relieved of duty, lost in thought and memory. The wide eyed Captain spun around to address the soldier who appeared to have been trying to get his attention for several minutes. Now the young soldier stood – Avo, Ben felt so old being around such fresh faced recruits – and waited for Ben to completely come out of his stupor, barely managing to hide his amused smile.

Clearing his throat, Ben tried to retrieve some intrigue but he sensed he was fighting a losing battle when he heard the two men who he was sharing a fire with sniggering behind him. "Yes, _Private_?" Ben sighed but with a tired smile. He couldn't help exaggerating the soldier's rank jokingly, trying to gain some composure, but by the fellow soldier's smile, Ben knew he failed.

"Aw, come off it, Captain, you never pull rank. You're just embarrassing yourself now," the Private said, totally giving up on trying to hide his smile. Now a grin spread across his face, helped by the remarks and jokes from the two still sitting.

"Yeah, yeah," Ben said, rolling his eyes with a smirk. He was sure that in other regiments officers such as himself were well respected, and sometimes even feared. After all, he was second in command, and as such he had the power to severely discipline anyone with a snap of his fingers to the point of issuing court marshals that could result in a soldier's execution. But the others knew he wouldn't do anything like that. Sure, for the first week together they were hesitant and jumpy around their Captain, but soon they were all sitting around the fire, roaring at stories and jokes, where Ben was the butt of them more often than not. They treated him just like any one of them.

Just like family.

"Swiftie wants to speak to you. Seems important. I'll just, erm, keep your seat warm, shall I?" the solider muttered, already seating himself on Ben's favourite crate. Sighing, Ben rubbed his forehead tiredly. After being on duty for several hours on the walls of Mourningwood Fort, the one thing Ben wanted to do was put his feet up in front of the fire, his elbow propped up on a barrel of ale.

But, loyal to his Major, Ben popped his joints, stretching his arms above his head. The stack of papers Ben held forgotten in his hand made a satisfying thump on the back of the Private's head as Ben brought his arms down. "As much as I appreciate your services as a seat warmer, you could always read this for me. No objections? Great. Ta," the Captain said, dropping the papers, which happened to be his first draft of his autobiography, in to the man's lap without waiting for an answer as he smirked down at the man who was currently wiping spluttered ale from his tunic.

Without further ado Ben trotted over the small compound of the fort toward the small alcove where the Major usually lurked, pouring over old maps and reports. "Swiftie," Ben greeted his old friend who was staring at the back entrance of the fort. Ben followed his gaze, a confused look coming over his face. The back gate was hardly ever used, in fact ever since the monorail was set up, taking people straight to Millfields, nobody used the old cave system any more to travel. "What's got your moustache twisted?" Ben joked, using one of his favourite sayings to ask what was going on. It always got the Major on the defensive about his dramatic facial hair choice, leading the pair to endless banter.

Except for today. Today the Major seemed to ignore Ben's comment altogether as he turned to the younger soldier, "Ah, Ben, my good chap," Swiftie returned the greeting, maybe with a bit more flourish than Ben's, "It seems we have visitors. Our scouts have reported a large man approaching with a tall female companion. Who also happens to have a dog." With this, Swift raised an eyebrow at the implications, waiting for Ben to get it.

People with news were far and few between in Mourningwood Fort, but the news of the disappearance of the Princess along with the reports of a new Hero emerging merely a week later didn't fail to reach them. Swift had no doubts and he was sure this new Hero was the Princess. So was Ben, but not only because he trusted Swift's judgement. Looking back on the day the two had met briefly, which he had been doing just a few minutes ago, Ben remembered the odd glint in her chocolate eyes, and he had no trouble believing she was a Hero.

"The Princess?" Ben asked, although he was already sure that that was what Swift was implying. But it seemed that Swiftie was waiting for a response from Ben and now he was nodding vigorously, eyes fixed back on the gate. "When?"

"Should be any minute now. With nobody usually using the caves back there the scout was a little... preoccupied. Poor blighter got such a fright. Almost fell right out of the tree where he was, as he says, resting his eyes. Anyhow, it shouldn't be long." Swift finished, returning to his staring contest with the gate.

Fidgeting with his tunic, Ben couldn't help but stand up straighter. Not only had it been weeks since he had laid eyes on a woman – Avo, he missed them – but even to himself he seemed unusually eager to see the Princess again. Granted, when they last met she was mainly talking to Walter as he stared at her, dumbstruck, but something about Rose made her stick in Ben's head. At least until the next pretty lady crossed his path.

It wasn't long before the guard on top of the wall shouted down at someone on the other side of the gate and there was no mistaking the muffled complaints of Sir Walter Beck. Ben's face betrayed a small smile, only now realising how much he had missed his old friend and mentor. But a nagging corner of his brain wouldn't let Ben forget the mysterious words Walter gave him that day after the departure of the Princess. Only now, years later, was Ben understanding what he meant. And he was furious that he had been left out of the now apparent revolution plans that had been going on for years.

As the gates creaked open, it was only Walter that Ben could see at first. He was surprised at himself by the disappointment he felt at the idea of not seeing the Princess again, but as Walter swaggered forward to greet the Major, Ben finally caught sight of the Princess, lagging behind her mentor with a dog at her heels.

She certainly was a lot different from that last time Ben laid eyes on the young woman.

Not only had the years added the last of the beauty that was graced to such lucky women between the years of childhood and womanhood, but it seemed the years also added some pride in her step and determination in her eye. But the mischievous sparkle that Ben had found so intriguing the last time he saw her was still there, even if it was hiding in the shadows of a large mercenary hat. In fact, it seemed the Princess was dressed entirely in a worn male's mercenary suit, a big change from the frills and skirts the Princess had been wearing last time. But the scruffy clothes didn't deplete from her beauty. Rather it added to her natural grace, letting it shine out even brighter against the dull baggy clothes hanging off her thin frame.

Luckily, the Princess' attention was focused on the exuberant exchange between Swiftie and Wally so she missed Ben's stare. Reluctantly, he turned his own attention away from the woman who, for whatever reason, intrigued him so, and focused back on his Major, just in time to hear Walter's last statement which made Ben snort a little sarcastic laugh.

"You came all this way to proposition us? And here I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned. You're not in the royal castle now, old man." Anyone could find his words offensive but Ben's playful smirk told them otherwise and surely Walter returned the grin and clapped hands with the younger soldier.

"Ben Finn! It's good to see you. And it's good to get to say shut up, Ben, again," Walter joked, stepping back from nearly shaking Ben's arm out of his socket. The Captain only rolled his eyes at the older man. "So I take it the legends about this place are true then?"

"I'll say," Major Swift piped up, leading the small group over to the sheltering wall, "Never seen so many Hollow Men in one place. We've been stationed here for weeks, trying to eradicate them. Maybe it's us getting eradicated." For a moment Swift faltered as they walked past the most recent of the graves. Ben knew how much the Major hated to lose his men, and not just from a military standing. He grieved for the men, not just numbers. "We lost some good men last night, including Lieutenant Simmons here, and the buggers will be back tonight."

"Logan just loves to send you on the best of assignments, doesn't he?" Walter quipped, joining his old friend beside the grave, his mere presence helping the man who showed no outer sign of distress, but who was still obviously grieving over his men. But Ben's attention was back on the Princess at the mention of her brother's name, curious about how she would react. But apart from the briefest of frowns, Rose showed no outward emotion, matching Major's Swift blank face.

"That's part of what I wanted to talk to you about," Walter continued, glancing at his side to the Princess. As though that was the signal from Walter, Swiftie took in Rose for the first time, raising one eyebrow. Under such scrutiny from three men, Rose broke from her calm exterior and couldn't help but shift uncomfortably, and maybe a little irritably.

"Yes, I'm the Princess," Rose suddenly, spoke up, beating Swift before he could ask questions. To Ben it seemed she must have been getting a lot of attention recently, and maybe it was getting to her slightly. But she soon smoothed out her face in to a smile as her voice became softer, "But I let those I like call me Rose. So Princess will do just fine," she joked, putting on a mock regal face, one side of her mouth twitching up in to a half smirk, which was the only sign of her amusement.

"Ho ho!" Major Swift exclaimed, suddenly snapping to attention, giving a fake exaggerated bow, "A sharp mind and a sharper tongue, just what is needed in a leader of a revolution. I applaud you, Princess."

This seemed to give the Princess great delighting, causing her to laugh heartily, not the dainty laugh Ben expected her to produce. "Well, Major Swift, you certainly know how to impress a lady. I'll give you points for that. I may even allow you to call me Rose now and again. We'll see," the Princess laughed. Ben guessed that since leaving the castle Rose didn't have much time for jokes and laughter. It seemed to him that even since entering the Fort she had become brighter and less tense.

"If my lady wishes it, it will be so," Swift bantered, taking Rose's hand and bowing over it, "Rose," Swift's voice became more serious as he straightened, "Well I hope your skills with that sword of yours are impressive as your tongue because we could really use your help by nightfall, old girl."

At this Rose raised an eyebrow, but it seemed Walter must have prepared her for Swift's oddness of phrases, and didn't remark on his comment. Instead she just nodded as she said, "And here I thought you'd never ask. It would be a pleasure to knock some Hollow Men's heads together."

"Jolly good!" Swift exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "We have a good few hours until nightfall. Why don't you go up to the mortar and test your skills? Finn here can show you the ropes. Although with his score on the shooting contest I wouldn't be surprised if you were showing him how to handle it by the end of the day," Swift said, causing Rose to smile over in Ben's direction for the first time. Rolling his eyes at her, Ben heard her stifle a giggle that she artfully turned in to a cough.

"I'll have you know that I am a very close second, and would have won if you hadn't bribed Jammy in to being a slower loader for me," Ben complained, folding his arms across his chest.

"Poppycock," Swift said, with an air of innocence that didn't quite convince those around him, "Anyhow, chop chop. Work to be done. We need to do some talking," this Swift directed toward Walter who stepped forward.

"Swift's right. You should get yourself some practice on that thing. It is good to see you again, Ben," Walter spoke up.

"You too, Wally," Ben said grinning, earning the usual shut up remark from Walter.

And just like that Ben was left alone with the Princess, something, he admitted to himself, he thought about since their initial meeting but never actually thought would happen.

"So, fair Princess, what do I have to do to earn the momentous honour of addressing you as... No, I can't even say it. I can be very charming you know so just tell me what to do to be worthy of using your name," Ben said, causing the Princess to give a snort of laughter as she sauntered away, toward the stairs to the walls, throwing a playful glance over her shoulder.

"Shut up, Ben," Rose laughed.

_So what do you think? Maybe my pace is too slow and I'm trying to stretch it out too much? Whatever it is, as always, reviews are love! Also, I'm thinking of Elliot still being alive, but I have an idea for Elliot dying that day, so what do people think? It will be a while yet so plenty of time :)  
_


	4. III: Battle for the Fort

_Howdy again. This chapter is a bit longer than the last so I hope people find the length okay. And I'm also finding it hard to write the dog in, but I'll keep trying. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy :)_

"Like this?" Rose asked, her impossibly dainty hands resting on either side of the mortar as she glanced back at Ben, an eyebrow raised. By the strange glint in her eye that Ben had admired on several occasions, he had no doubt that the woman in front of him was a fierce Hero. But sometimes he only caught sight of her graceful and delicate frame, looking even more so with it being overwhelmed in male clothing, and it seemed unlikely that Rose, who seemed to have just reached womanhood in the past couple of years, could take on a leaf in a windy day, never mind a battalion of Hollow Men. But then Ben's gaze always returned to those eyes and everything made sense.

Clearing his throat, Ben stepped forward, lifting an arm to vaguely gesture at Rose's hands. "Well you could try firing like that," Ben said, dry humour in his voice, "But then there would be the chance of maiming so I wouldn't recommend it."

Rolling her eyes, the Princess scoffed, turning her attention back to the mortar. Her brow wrinkled as she glanced at her hand positions, obviously trying to figure out a safer alternative. It was also obvious to Ben that she wasn't going to ask for instructions a second time. Here stood, well crouched, a proud woman who took offence at herself at the slightest mistake.

"Here," Ben sighed, this time his voice more gentle as he could see the Princess twisting her face up in annoyance at herself. Ben knelt down on one knee behind Rose and carefully shifted her hands the minuscule amount they needed to be moved to be in the right position. "There. Less chance of maiming this way."

Rose shot a smirk over her shoulder, causing Ben to only just realise how close they were. For the briefest of moments the pair just starred at each other, both seemingly unwilling to move, until Rose whispered softly, "Ben?"

"Yes, Princess?" he responded, curiously, her soft murmur slightly startling him.

"Can I have my hands back now?" Rose laughed loudly, her face cracking in to a wide grin at Ben's reaction. That was definitely not what he expected.

Covering up well, Ben rolled his eyes upward as he twisted his mouth in to a thoughtful expression before snapping his icy blue eyes back to the Princess. "Nope, I'm good here, thanks," Ben joked, raising his eyebrows up playfully, earning himself a laugh from Rose and a not so gentle nudge in the ribs.

"I'm sure you'll pick it up" Ben said, still slightly chuckling as he straightened up, noticing Jammy coming towards them for the first time so he raised his voice to introduce the two, "Ah, first I'll like you to meet Private Jammy. So called because he's the luckiest sod in the fort. He'll be your loader." Glancing down at Rose, he could see the look of confusion of her pale face as she took in the man walking, or rather hobbling, towards them. From head to toe he was covered in bandages and she cast Ben another look, her brow scrunched up, causing another small bout of chuckling from Ben.

"It's true what they say about me y'know," the man called Jammy said as he came to a stop, sniffing slightly, "Jammiest soldier in Albion; seven hundred and twenty-four wounds and still standing," he finished off proudly, a sloppy grin on his face as he wiped his nose on his tunic.

If Ben was close to laughter before, now he was fit to burst trying to keep himself from chuckling at the Princess' reaction. She was staring at Jammy is partially veiled disbelief, her nose scrunching up every time he sniffed or wiped his nose messily.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him," Ben chuckled, earning himself his own look of disbelief from Rose causing another bout of laughter, "After a while he's hardly revolting at all. But lets get started."

Ben turned to Jammy, giving him a slight nod. He noticed the Princess seemingly steeling herself, puffing a strand of hair away from her face that had escaped from under her hat. So tempted to gently take the offending piece of hair, Ben focused on the patch of land in front of the fort, as Jammy started rattling off instructions, to stop himself from reaching forward.

"Right, see that scarecrow over there?" Jammy asked and Rose immediately nodded, her sight already focused intently on the fluttering scraps of fabric.

"Blow it up," Jammy said. Ben didn't miss the menace in his voice, and apparently neither did Rose who cast her loader a strange glance before focusing back on the target. As the shell was loaded, Rose squinted without a break in concentration, and when she heard the reassuring thunk of the the ammunition reaching the bottom of the mortar, she took up aim swiftly and lit the fuse.

"Careful!" Ben hissed, worried at the pace the Princess was going. On the walk up to the wall she confessed she had never used a mortar before. The Captain had seen some of his men, who were far more experienced than this Princess, lose a limb or sight, or even their lives, through carelessness when handling the mortar.

Before Ben had time to say anything else, the mortar went off, causing Rose to recoil slightly and her dog, who was just settling down to a nap, to whine grumpily. Her gaze was hungrily fixed to where the scarecrow once stood. As the smoke cleared, Ben's eyes widened to see the target completely obliterated as it was hit dead centre. His eyes flickered to Rose who was now sitting on her rump because of the recoil, her legs spread either side of the mortar.

But it was her face that made Ben grin. She was now looking over her shoulder at him, her expression a delicate mix of surprise at what she had done and a smugness at pulling it off, despite Ben's worries. She reminded him exactly of a child caught doing something they know they shouldn't have been doing, but being proud of their actions anyway.

"Not bad, huh?" Rose said, smirking before looking at her outstretched arms, a fake look of surprise on her face, "And look! No maiming!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ben murmured, rolling his eyes but with a smile on his face, "Let's just keep it that way, Princess. Don't want to scar that pretty face of yours." Ben gave a playfully wink, getting himself a pout in return, making him laugh even more. It was strange. He was sure he had laughed more in the minutes since Rose arrived than in all the weeks he had been stationed at the fort.

Jammy, who had seemingly ignored all their banter, was practically bouncing up and down, as he sniffed louder than ever. "Yes! Yes! Boom!" Jammy yelled excitedly, effectively putting an end to the interaction between Ben and Rose, "On to the next one!"

Casting one last look over her shoulder, Rose and Ben smirked at each other before Rose positioned the mortar as Jammy loaded it up. Once again at the thunk of being loaded, Rose squinted at the target, her tongue held between her teeth ever so slightly. This time Rose looked behind at Ben before lighting the fuse, using a small flickering flame she created in her palm rather than the conventional method.

Ben couldn't help but stare. He knew the old King was a Hero, but he never saw the King actually use magic. As he watched the dancing flame, his first experience of magic, or Will as he would later learn, he figured he must look like some awestruck country bumpkin. He guessed that because just before lighting the fuse he heard the Princess' soft laughter.

"Show off," Ben muttered, trying to gain some composure to his stunned features but again the Princess chuckled, and for the second time that evening Ben knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Once more the mortar roared, cutting off any retort the Princess had, and once more Rose completely destroyed the scarecrow. Ben couldn't help but mutter his admiration while Jammy was getting overexcited. Again.

"Yes!" Jammy snorted, wiping his nose on his sleeve, "Goodbye, Mr Scarecrow! That was bloody brilliant!"

"Alright, Jammy," Ben couldn't help but joke, "Don't get too excited. You know what happens when you do." He turned to Rose, pretending to miss Jammy's lighthearted scowl, and truly smiled, rather than his normal cocky smirk, "That was beautiful." He was surprised at how glad she seemed at earning his praise, but her beaming smile made his smile widen as he pointed to the last scarecrow before saying, "Let's just take care of the last one."

At this Jammy's head snapped round, and Ben stepped forward cautiously. Being usually carefree and full of jokes, Ben knew that such a reaction from Jammy only meant the worst trouble. Even the Princess seemed to sense it, who slowly got up from the ground to get a better view of the field ahead.

"Hang on," Jammy said slowly at last, "I don't remember setting that one up..." he trailed off just as the scarecrow seemed to burst from its supports. It seemed to come alive, but as Ben heard the menacing growl and saw the eyes starting to glow, Ben knew it was anything but. It was a Hollow Men. And it seemed to have brought friends.

"They're here!" Ben screamed down in to the fort. Many of the men were standing down, thinking the Hollow Men only attacked at night. Squinting up at the sky, Ben knew there must be at least an hour left of daylight and cursed at himself under his breath for letting the camp fall so unprepared.

"Start firing!"

In an instant his rifle was off his back and he was kneeling besides the Princess who skilfully returned to manning the mortar. The air was suddenly alive with groans of the dead awakening, a dog's barks, the shots of rifles and occasionally the deafening crash of the mortar.

Quicker than he thought possible night fell, causing more Hollow Men to claw their way out from their shallow graves. It wasn't until then that Ben realised it wasn't just one of the usual raids. Instead it was a full attack from the whole Hollow Men regiment, and no matter how many she took out, Rose wouldn't be able to stop the army from beating at the fort's doors.

Cursing under his breath again, Ben signalled for the mortar to fall silent, the Hollow Men getting too close to the walls to do any real damage. Twisting her face, Rose fired one last shell, glaring offensively at the mass still writhing below before spinning on her heel, joining Ben's side with her rifle already in hand.

Looking over, Ben saw her eyes, so full of playful light mere minutes ago, turn hard with a mysterious wildness in them that Ben had never seen in anyone's else's gaze. Rose suddenly turned her head, meeting Ben's gaze as though he felt his eyes on her skin. The two shared a last look which ended with a nod from the Captain in Ben and a grim smile from the Princess before the pair jumped from the wall, both landing effortlessly in the swarm of men below preparing for siege.

Neither spoke a word in the tense silence but they matched each other's strides, coming to rest next to each other in the long line of bristling rifles pointed toward the barricaded fort doors. Of course Ben knew that couldn't keep them out. Not when they had the oh so handy ability of abandoning their bodies to become wisps, free to roam as they pleased until they found another host.

But nobody wanted to break the illusion that the fort could be defended by some mere wooden supports against the door. Instead a tense silence filled the courtyard, the moans and wails of Hollow Men dancing in the wind.

And then the world shattered.

Wisps plunged in to the grounds. Hollow Men screeched in to life. Rifles shattered the night air, followed by the cries of men, both enraged and wounded.

It always surprised Ben how quickly they were submerged in to battle. Suddenly they were drowning in foes, the wails and cries of dying men haunting the frigid air. For one brief moment in all the previous battles Ben always thought that it would be his end.

But this time they had a Hero.

Rose, although small, was fast. Very fast actually, Ben would give her that. Swapping her rifle for the sword, she made the massacre look like a dance, and very soon Ben became her partner, covering her back as his own sword flashed through the night air.

Together they danced. Together they fought. Together they were unstoppable.

When everything seemed the still, the remaining troops standing in a sea of bones and flesh, the Princess and Captain stood back to back, both unwilling to stand down, their eyes roaming over the death before them.

It wasn't until Major Swift sent up a victory cry that the two lowered their weapons and faced each other. "I'll admit, you're pretty good with that sword of yours," Ben muttered, surprised yet again at the joy Rose seemed to get from his praise. Still, Ben couldn't help but add with a smirk," For a girl."

"Shut up, Ben!" Rose laughed, whacking him on his upper arm, which Ben was too proud to admit hurt. But just as Ben started a chuckle of his own, Rose's grin faded as her eyes flickered to something over his shoulder.

Spinning round, Ben just had time to see another wisp entering the fort, diving straight in to Lieutenant Simmons' grave. Beside him, Rose drew her sword once more, sending up a warning cry above the still cheering crowd around them.

They were forced to watch as their former friend's body was snatched by the wisp, forcing the dead limbs to claw their way through the soil to drag the putrid carcass out of its early grave.

But it didn't attack.

Rather, it seemed to stand, staring at the gathering soldiers with empty eyes.

Suddenly Rose cried another warning, and at first Ben couldn't see the threat. But when he finally realised the danger it was too late and he was caught up in the hardened wall of air the Hollow Man cast out which sent every soldier in to the darkness of the unconscious.

Ben only had time to see Rose standing small, yet defiant, against the monster she now faced alone. Reaching out a hand, Ben wished to reach her, to do something, anything, to help his Princess.

But then his hand fell in the mud and Ben knew no more.

_So you liked it? I hope so. As always reviews are love. They honestly do help to get the next chapter up faster, and you have no idea how happy they make me. Until next time.._


	5. IV: The Aftermath

_Want to keep this short and sweet because I know this is extremely late and I just want to apologise for the wait. I hope you enjoy the next instalment and hopefully, with me being on Christmas holiday now, you'll get the next part soon._

_Dedicated to a very 'special' friend of mine, you all have her to thank for giving me a good proverbial kick in the butt to get writing. Or, if you don't like the chapter, blame her - She made me rush it :)_

_So thank you, Frank. I do appreciate the 'help' but you probably should stop reading saying as you haven't actually played Fable III yet :P  
_

Fog. Swirling fog. There was only darkness. And fog.

In the void there was nothing. No thought. No memories. He just seemed to float. Somehow he knew he should be worried; that this was wrong, but he couldn't muster the concern.

It was only when a muffled sound reached him that some consciousness returned. Sound was new. Sound was different. He tried to clasp on to it, but the fog stopped him and panic started to rise. Now he knew it was wrong. The fog, which floated past serenely before, now enclosed him, choking him and stealing his breath.

He tried to cry out, to claw his way toward the sound. Inch by inch he seemed to surface until light pierced through the fog. It was only then that he realised that the sound was in fact a voice calling out to him.

"Ben?"

Ben. It sounded familiar. Normal.

Gasping, Ben seemed to break through the surface of the fog, blinking as light assaulted his eyes. He couldn't help groaning as he pushed himself up on his elbows, looking around to realise he had been lying in the mud in the middle of the fort.

"Wha-" Ben said, trying to sit up further. But the sudden movement was too much for his throbbing head and what seemed like an explosion of pain blossomed from the centre of his forehead. "Shit!" the Captain swore loudly, using one muddy hand to cradle his head as the other one supported his weight.

"Captain Benjamin Finn," came a voice from behind his head, "do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Squinting behind him, Ben saw the blurred shape of a woman kneeling in the mud just off from where his head must have been moments before. His head still spinning slightly, Ben had to blink a few times until the person came in to focus.

"Princess!" Ben suddenly exclaimed, his eyes snapping open properly for the first time since awakening. Once again he tried to sit up quickly, this time spinning around to face Rose. But just like the last time the movement sent a sharp pain through his skull causing him yet again to wince.

"Whoa," Rose said softly as she placed a steadying hand on Ben's shoulder, "Don't get yourself all worked up about it. After all, I've been travelling with Walter for the past few months. I've heard a lot worse. Trust me."

Her small joke about his swearing was lost on Ben who was still attempting to sit himself upright. "No, no," Ben sighed impatiently, "Lieutenant Simmons.. He.. Are you alright?" Finally managing to sit up, Ben took in the Princess before him and couldn't help raising an eyebrow. Her hat which held her auburn hair neatly tucked up earlier had fallen during the battle leaving her hair slightly dishevelled, but apart from that she seemed untouched by battle.

Rolling her eyes, Rose patted down her body before stretching her arms out before her to look down at them, "Yup," she said with a nod, "I seem to be in one piece. I can't say the same for good ol' Simmons over there, however."

Ben glanced over to where the Princess' brown eyes were now looking and he let out a low appreciative whistle. "Wow, Princess," Ben muttered, still looking at the charred pile of mangled bones, "You really know how to kick some ass."

It didn't go unnoticed by Ben how much the Princess grinned after receiving his praise but that didn't stop the cocky smirk, one so similar to his usual grin when he didn't have a marching band reverberating in his head. "Not bad for a girl, huh?" Rose asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah," was Ben's simple reply, the Princess' infectious smile spreading to him until the pair had matching grins as Ben shook his head slightly in disbelief. But even that small movement was enough for Ben to wince again in pain, his smile twisting in to a grimace.

"Steady," Rose soothed, placing a gentle hand on Ben's shoulder, her face losing all sign of humour as her sharp eyes gave an evaluating glance over the batted soldier. "Come on, wuss," Rose murmured with a strained smile. Ben flashed her an obviously forced smile, appreciative of the attempt of light-heartedness, even if it was a bad attempt. It was the worry and concern that touched him more, however. Still, it wasn't until he felt her probing but soft hands on his scalp that his smile became more relaxed. "Got a pretty bad bump but no blood," Rose mused, almost to herself. Happy with her examination she retracted her hands and Ben was glad she was kneeling behind him so that she didn't see the flash of disappointment darkening his features that he managed to smooth over before she scooted around to face him.

For a moment the two just looked at each other as they both knelt in the mud, ignorant of the flurry of soldiers rushing to the body of their friends, hoping that their stillness was not through death. For the first time since meeting her, including the brief glimpse all those years before, her spark was replaced with sadness as she looked at Ben and his fellow soldiers. "Hey," Ben suddenly said hoarsely, wanting to say something to bring the Princess out of her worry. But as he sat still blinking rapidly his mind didn't seem to want to work properly. "I know you must have your royal knickers in a twist over my well being, but don't you worry, Princess. I just need a flagon of ale and this dashing soldier will be good as new," Ben joked, earning himself what he hoped for as the Princess smiled back at him.

"Of course," Ben added, his face suddenly cracking out in to a cocky and mischievous grin as he remembered the times from his childhood when he hurt himself. His mother would always offer to kiss it better and of course after what he believed was a magical kiss he went running back outside, usually the climb the tree that he had just fell out of. "I'm sure a kiss would make everything better."

Ben had expected a roll of her eyes, or another playful slap on the arm. He was surprised when she just smiled sweetly at him. "Well," the Princess said, her voice suddenly lowered in to a seductive whisper, "That could be arranged."

Blinking again Ben had to wonder to himself if he did wake up after all. What the hell was happening? Not that he was complaining, Ben thought as he saw the Princess slowly leaning forward. When they were just a couple of inches away Ben felt his eyes close out of habit.

When Ben sensed that their lips were a just a moment away from meeting, he suddenly felt himself being forced backward in to the mud as something jumped at him. Eyes flying wide with a choked gasp all that filled his vision was the blur of black and white hair. No, not hair. Fur. But before he had time to question the sudden appearance of the furry beast a rasping tongue cut his words off and the Princess' laughter reached his confused senses.

"Good boy!" Rose cried wrestling her faithful hound off of Ben, lest he run out of breath. In a fit of giggles she watched as Ben struggled back to sitting up as he wiped his face. "All better?" she asked, an eyebrow raised as she tried to suppress her laughter at the shock still lingering on Ben's features.

"Much," Ben mumbled. Actually, as he tenderly felt the back of his head, he couldn't stop the laughter that joined Rose's, so lost and out of place being surrounded by death.

"Well I'm glad Tobias could help. But after that kiss maybe he'll allow you to call him Toby," Rose grinned as she stood up - even more so when Ben pulled a face - and tried to hide her wince as she stretched her limbs, ignoring Ben's curious glance.

Reaching down, Rose offered Ben her hand, one which he accepted gladly even though he was quite sure he could have gained his footing without her help, and relished in the briefest of touches before he was on his feet. However, even then their touch lingered until they separated with haste at the sound of the approaching Walter and Major Swift.

"Good show, Princess! Good show! You deserve a ceremony for such performance!" Major Swift cried as he came to a stop in front of the Captain and Princess. Rose just gave a wan smile at this as she tried to catch her breath. A breath that Ben didn't notice her losing.

"Or at least a round of Mourningwood's finest ale," Walter chirped in, his hands rubbing together as he eyed the soldiers already cracking open a barrel of the fort's ale in celebration.

A snort from Ben caught the attention of the Knight and Major who appeared to have every intention of ditching their Hero in favour for a drink. The two glanced over at Ben who was leaning toward Rose as he said in a stage whisper, "Don't let that fool you. Mourningwood's finest is still a warm barrel of piss water," Ben joked as he added on with a wink, "Only the best for royalty."

"Oh shut up, Ben," Walter chucked as he reached for his mug that he always had attached at his belt alongside his sword. His eyes flickered to Rose who seemed to have paled by the second. "You did a good job today," Walter spoke in a rare hushed tone, his eyes brimming with pride, "You would have made your father proud. Now how about that drink?"

Seeing her give another small smile Ben wondered why he seemed to be the only one to notice that she was a bit... off. "Sounds like a plan," Rose said a little bit breathlessly which eventually earned a concerned glance from Walter and a curious look from the Major, "Go on without me. I'll catch up." After a slight pause from Walter, Rose just gave a dry chuckle, waving her hands as if to shoo him away. "Go!" she said laughing, a playful twinkle hidden deep within her tired eyes, "I just need a breather because unlike some people who had a nice long nap, I just had to fight my way through a mob of Hollow Men."

Grumbling a bit Walter departed eventually, bantering loudly with Swift who believed without a doubt that he slaughtered more Hollow Men than his good friend. Of course being Walter, that good friend strongly disagreed and the two only quieted when they reached the ale.

It was only now that Ben realised the two were alone again and his eyes flickered back to take in Rose who was still watching after he mentor as a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Spill," Ben said simply, rousing the Princess and gaining her attention. He stood with her arms folded across her chest, a suspicious eyebrow raised even as she shot him an innocent look, "Now don't go telling me you need a breather. I mean, I know I have the talent to take any young beauty's breathe away but I haven't even given you some of my best moves yet."

"Shut up, Ben," Rose said with a smile, ignoring his banter as she averted her brown eyes from his own attentive blue. "There's is something I need to show you," she finally spoke softly, looking up again to meet his gaze.

If it wasn't for her serious tone and blank face Ben would have just accused her of changing the subject and continued to pester her. Instead he silently allowed her to take his hand - even if he was a little shocked by this sudden intimate touch - and lead him away from the cheering mass to a secluded and more sombre corner of Mourningwood Fort.

He was about to question her when he noticed other soldiers walking in the same direction. It was only two but both wore the same dark face as the Princess whose steps were getting slower as they progressed as though she feared ever reaching their destination but knowing they must.

Anxiously curious, Ben almost didn't notice when Rose stopped suddenly and would have surely kept walking if it wasn't for their entwined fingers, a connection which she now broke. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes not looking at him but rather looking behind him to where the two other soldiers stopped.

Suddenly very nervous Ben almost tripped over his own feet as he stumbled the last few feet. But what he saw made his staggered steps freeze in mid stride as he finally realised where he was.

Ben Finn was standing among the dead.

Nameless bodies had been laid down together. It was obvious it was done with a great deal of respect but with so many the temporary tomb just looked like a disorientating pile of limbs, confusion over where one body ended and the next began.

For a soldier Ben was never any good around the dead. It wasn't that he was queasy or was light-headed. No, the problem was - especially when he didn't know the still faces staring at him from beyond the grave - that he would see his family.

Jason who had chosen the wrong man's wife to bed. Quentin who Ben fought to protect against debt collectors. His mother who was struck down by grief and his father who turned to liquor. They were all there, replacing the unknown faces

That was until he recognised one.

In that moment, as Ben stepped toward the battered and broken body, he hated Rose. Why did she have to take him here? Show him this? Why couldn't she just let him join Walter so he could drink the old man under the table, laughing as he did? In some part of his mind he heard the cheering and the laughter from the other corner of the fort. But as Ben stared down at the body it may as well have been coming from another world.

"I'm sorry," Rose repeated, suddenly standing besides him again. For the longest moment Ben fought the urge the lash out, unleash his anger at her. But that wouldn't be fair. It wasn't her fault. If it wasn't for her they would probably all be dead. So instead of shouting he just silently took her offered hand of support as the two looked down at the man who was once the luckiest sod in the fort.

"Seven hundred and twenty-four wounds," Ben stated in a flat voice before saying goodbye to his friend, "I'm sorry, Jammy. Seven hundred and twenty-five just wasn't to be."

At a sudden sharp intake of breath Ben's attention was forced back on to the Princess. At first he thought maybe she was just sharing his grief. But as he looked at her he noticed her eyes elsewhere as she stared blankly at the stone wall in front of them, struggling with her own inner battle.

"Princess?" Ben asked, startled as one leg seemed to buckle slightly underneath her and the hand that Ben was using as emotional support mere moments ago now clutched at him as she fought to keep her balance. "I know I'm probably the most roguishly handsome soldier you've met, but there's no need to go falling over me. I would be perfectly willing-" As always Ben joked when his nerves hit and as always he was cut off by a short laugh and a familiar reply.

"Shut up, Ben," Rose mumbled, straightening herself up. "It's just my Will. Magic," Rose added at Ben's confused face. "It has only been a few months since I got my abilities and maybe I used a little too much Will tonight. Just a little drained. Nothing a bed and a long sleep can't fix."

Seeing her smile, no matter how tired it looked, made Ben relax ever so slightly and he couldn't help but smirking as he said, "I could help with that. Well, maybe not with the sleep part but my sleeping quarters is just through here." He stopped as he felt the growingly familiar nudge in his ribs.

Laughing, with a slight shake of her head, Rose didn't even bother to reprimand him with the typical response. Instead she just fumbled for something hanging from a chain around her neck, which earned a discreet glance from Ben as she retrieved a small disc from under her shirt.

"Tell Walter," Rose said, not taking her eyes from the pendant in her hand, "That I've gone to see Jasper. He'll know what I mean."

"What? Now?" Ben asked, grabbing her wrist before she could do anything. "You're drained – You said so yourself. And even with the majority of the Hollow Man regiment defeated Mourningwood is still dangerous."

"Don't worry," Rose soothed, at last looking up to meet his gaze, "I'll only be gone a few minutes. Surely you can stay out of trouble without me?" Smirking, Rose returned her attention to her necklace which seemed a little brighter to Ben.

"But-" Ben was going to argue that the nearest settlement was a good few hours away, and that was when marching at army pace in the middle of the day. But before he could get another word out Rose suddenly yanked her arm free as the small disc glowed. The light began to spread to Rose until it was so bright that Ben was forced to look away.

Plunged back in to darkness, Ben snapped his head round but she was gone, leaving him alone with the dead as even her laughter died in the wind.

_Hoped you liked it. Feeling a little bit rusty after my break so please review. Much appreciated and I promise to get round to giving out my own reviews soon too. Until next time :)_


	6. V: Saying Goodbye

_Merry Christmas! I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday season! I got a bit carried away with this one, so if the length is too much I apologise but I do hope you guys enjoy :)_

Jasper, as Walter told Ben, was the Princess' lifelong and fiercely loyal personal attendant who, upon escaping the castle with Rose and Walter through a magical gateway, became the steward of the long lost Hero's Sanctuary that used to belong to the old king and now served as the Princess' own refuge which she had instant access to at any time due to her father's seal.

As Ben sat in the jovial crowd of soldiers, a flagon of ale held partly forgotten in one hand, he listened to Walter boisterously tell the Princess' story. Listening to the tale Ben didn't know if he was more surprised at the amazing, and sometimes near impossible, feats she had carried out, or the fact that he was surprised at all. After all, Ben had just met the girl but even in the few moments they had together he could tell she was a rare person and he shouldn't expect anything normal from her.

* * *

It was long in to the night, and the ale, before Ben spotted his Princess again. His eyes widening slightly as he took in her appearance and noticed she was no longer dressed in the unflattering drab she wore earlier. Instead she now wore a simple off-white blouse with a brown underbust corset, which Ben found _very_ flattering, and a faded blue skirt with matching leggings. But what really caught his eye was her hair. Only having seen her hair fastened up, once in a tight and regal knot at the castle and then bunched messily under her hat mere hours earlier, Ben never realised just how long her hair was. As she smiled and laughed her way through the crowd he watched her gentle auburn curls dance in the gentle light from the torches and braziers around the fort.

Only now did he realise that Rose had spotted him and was making her way toward him through the soldiers. Hoping she hadn't seen him gawking like an idiot, Ben smoothed his features in to his characteristic smirk and stood up just as the Princess reached him.

"You're looking better," Ben commented, relief in his eyes betraying just how worried he was. "And of course you're looking healthier too," Ben couldn't help but lightly tease at her sudden change in appearance and it wasn't long before he was laughing as she pulled a face.

"Shut up, you," Rose complained, self-consciously running a hand down her skirt, "Jasper wouldn't let me leave in my mercenary outfit. Kept going on about how I was the Princess and I should dress as such. Seems he keeps forgetting that I'm a rebel Princess who fights her way through swarms of Hobbes, gangs of mercenaries and legions of Hollow Men on a daily basis. If I'm lucky." Quite satisfied with her small rant Rose suddenly cut herself off, her eyes darting up to meet his almost as if she had embarrassed herself by letting such annoyance bubble to the surface.

Putting her at ease, Ben just widened his smile before saying, "Come on, I'll get the ale promised to you. I'm sure after a few you'll find it hardly revolting at all."

Laughing heartily, Rose grabbed on to his hand as the two weaved their way through the bustling crowd and Ben, not that he was one to take advantage or anything, lead her to the barrel furthest away with the excuse of it being the one with the shortest queue.

Anything to hold on to that delicate hand longer, even if it was only for a mere fraction of a second more.

For the rest of the night, and even for some of the wee hours of morning, the Swift brigade was joined by Sir Walter Beck and Princess Rose of Albion as they celebrated not only their survival and victory, but more importantly hope.

Hope for a new Albion, ruled by the laughing woman who now stood in their midst with a flagon of ale cradled in both hands. Ruled by a woman who cared for her people and took time to talk to every one. As the soldiers watched her it was easy to forget that not only was she the Princess of Albion, but that she was a Hero who could have incinerated any one of them with a click of her fingers.

Instead they just saw a merry young beauty who was all smiles even though she had more right than any of them to despair. Her cheerful laughter could be heard echoing around the stone fort by all throughout the night. She even danced with their Captain Ben Finn to a cheery tune the company lutist played. Admittedly the dance only took place after a good few flagons of ale, and even then the soldiers had to cheer and urge them on until they finally twirled around the muddy courtyard together. Even so, the pair only could be separated by a suspicious glare in Ben's direction from Walter which caused Rose to break the dance apart with a laugh before beckoning for another soldier to join her.

Of course such merriment in an army fort under Logan's rule after a particularly fierce battle could only be short-lived, and it wasn't long after the midnight toll that the brigade descended in to hushed whispers around campfires and grumbling snores from within the fort.

Eventually the fort fell silent as tiredness from the battle finally overcame the joy of being left alive. Ben Finn was one of the few left awake. In the morning the dead would be buried and after one too many family deaths the young Captain tended to avoid funerals whenever possible. But he still needed to say goodbye and not just to Jammy, his dear friend, but to all the other men Ben hardly knew but had served beside and watched die to defend their country.

It wasn't a long farewell but grief still touched him causing sleep to evade his heavy eyes. Instead Ben watched the sleeping fort around him; he watched the few unlucky souls patrolling the walls as they slipped through the shadows like ghosts, he watched Walter and Swiftie as they both sat asleep round a table with flagons still in their hands, and he watched his Princess who lay in a bedroll not far away, her features soft with sleep. As Mouringwood fog rolled in to the fort Ben wondered how someone could touch him so in so little time. It slightly unnerved Ben at how stealthily thoughts of her plagued his mind, but as sleep finally came he found he didn't mind so much that the last image in his head was her angelic face before the fog engulfed all and sleep claimed him.

* * *

"Wake up, Captain! The Major wants you at the front gate," a voice cried above him. Ben woke with a snort as the chair he had chosen to settle in for the night was kicked. Squinting against the harsh morning light, Ben had to blink a couple of times before his eyes cooperated with his foggy drink-ridden mind, and when he finally looked up bleary eyed the offender who stirred him had scampered away.

Grumbling slightly to himself, Ben Finn arched his back and stretched out his limbs, only standing when he heard a satisfying pop. He often had such problems with stiff joints and such with a habit of sleeping in chairs, much to the confusion of his fellow soldiers. But after a lifetime of bad luck and misfortune, Ben always found that the little extra awareness that comes from sleeping upright, weapons close at hand, was always a handy thing to have in unfriendly territory and as such the urge to claim a chair to sleep in always came to Ben after a battle in the fort, even when he was reassured by the idea that they had a Hero watching over them.

A Hero who was currently waiting at the front gate, being revoltingly cheery by humming to herself as she did so.

"How," Ben groaned as he approached her, "Can you be so cheery? It's unnatural. And you drank more than me!" Stumbling to a halt Ben took in her appearance and compared to his drink stained self she looked immaculate, retaining no evidence at all that she had spent the night sleeping on a cold muddy floor after hours of drinking and dancing with a bunch of rowdy soldiers.

At seeing Rose notice him, Ben couldn't help but to be secretly smug at seeing a genuine grin adorn her features at his entrance, although she was soon laughing as she took in his sorry state. "Hero," she said as an explanation, vaguely gesturing to herself while still taking great amusement in Ben's appearance. "But I have to say; the raggedly half asleep look really becomes you, Captain Finn," Rose lightly mocked as she finally return her gaze to his stubble stained face with a smirk on her own.

"Well in such royal company I do strive for the best," Ben played along with his own signature grin and an exaggerated playful salute, "My heart sings to hear such a compliment from you, my Princess." He finished with a flourish and gave a dramatic bow, ignoring his protesting stomach as he did so, and only straightened when he received a whack on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Ben," Rose laughed but Ben didn't miss her slight blush at getting such royal attention, even if it was in play.

Straightening his sore limbs once more with a repressed groan, Ben glanced around the still morning courtyard. "You haven't seen the Major by any chance, have you?" Ben asked, his brow wrinkling slightly in confusion when he couldn't spot the ever vigilant Major Swift.

But Rose look unconcerned and just jerked a thumb over her shoulder, pointing to an enclave where all the documents were stored to keep them as dry as possible, "Walter is just going over a few things with Major Swift before we set off."

Absentmindedly Ben nodded with the disgruntled thought that he could have had a few more minutes of precious sleep but then something Rose said caught his attention and pulled his eyes away from the enclave as he did a double take back to Rose. "Wait, you're leaving?"

Rose smiled sadly and he realised she must have caught the brief flash of disappointment on his face at her nod of confirmation. "Yeah," Rose elaborated with a sigh, "It's been fun and all - I mean, what little girl doesn't dream of hacking apart an army of Hollow Men when she grows up, but Walter thinks there are some people in Bowerstone that can help us and he wants to gain their support as quickly as possible."

Her light heartedness joking got a dry chuckle out of Ben but a nervous air had settled over the pair at the daunting idea of parting so soon. It may have only been a few hours but in those hours Rose had found a steadfast friend and ally with a joke always on his lips to lighten her mood, and Ben had found an intelligent beauty who had no problems captivating his attention not only with her charms but also with the grace and skill she possessed with sword.

Before either could speak to dispel the dark cloud that had settled over them, they were joined by a laughing Walter and Swift who had no qualms about their boisterousness in the still sleeping fort.

"Ah, that was just like old times, Walter," Swift happily chortled in a nostalgic manner, "It must have, gosh, five years since we've all fought together."

"Well, Sir Walter, you didn't do too bad after all these years," Ben interjected with an air of such uncharacteristic serious sincerity it made Rose cock an eyebrow from her place besides him, that was until a grin broke out on his face as he added on, "For an old man."

With a gruff laugh, Walter was quick to retort, "Neither did you. For a baboon." The group's laughter was short-lived as the serious shadow settled over them as quick as the morning fog at what they needed to discuss before parting.

"Just like old times," Swift repeated, but this time his voice came with a heavy sigh and had lost all lightness of nostalgia.

"So, what do you say?" Walter suddenly piped up to break the silence and illusion of merriment; they could laugh and joke, and remember old times, but they must always return to the fact that very soon a revolution was to take place, a revolution that could claim all their lives. "Will you join us? With your help we could put a stop to Logan's madness and bring back the real Albion Army."

"I swore to serve my King to my death. We all did," was the Major's slow and careful reply. Ben didn't miss Rose dropping her head slightly at his words or her eyes scrunching up for a second at what seemed like a denial from Swiftie, but the Major continued, "But this isn't the way it was meant to be. The old Guard has been shoved aside, and these new soldiers Logan has been gathering... They don't care about this land or its people."

"Yeah, and I bet they get paid more," Ben dryly joked, trying to break the heavy and bitter weight that had been dropped on all of them. Rose gave a small wan smile but her attention was obviously still focused on Major Swift as she peeked at him through her fringe, desperate hope trying so very hard to remain hidden in her intent gaze.

Ignoring Ben's quip, Swift now turned to Rose, a grave expression on his face, "Walter has absolute faith in you, and after seeing you in action so do I." At these words Rose snapped her head up, a wide smile on her face to accompany a thank you, but before she had a chance to speak Swift raised his hand slightly to signal he wasn't finished. "All I ask is that you make a soldier's oath; let your armies protect the people instead of oppressing them. Bring honour back to this uniform," Swift finished, a steel glint in is eye as he laid out his conditions to the Princess.

Despite Swift's sombre expression, Rose had maintained her thankful smile and Ben's next joke came easier than the last and was received with a brighter grin from Rose as he said, "Yeah, and don't forget the pay rise."

"Shut up, Ben," Walter quickly countered, and this sudden return to some sort of normalcy in an otherwise impossible situation seemed to crack the tension looming over the four and they all smiled together before Rose confidently stepped forward, an outstretched hand in Swift's direction, her calm but stern gaze matching his easily.

"I promise," Rose spoke with deliberate clarity and she didn't flinch once in her proud posture as Swift strode forward to match her stance to clasp her hand in his. At last the old Major finally smiled and Ben let out a low breath he didn't realise he had been holding as all the tension finally melted away from the small gathering.

Striding forward to stand next to his ward, Walter placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, making her look back at him as he spoke, "Then it's settled. We're heading back to Bowerstone now. There are some people there I'm hoping will join us. We'll send for you when we're ready. It should only be a couple of months, but for now it is time to say our goodbyes."

"Well I'll bid you good luck and farewell and all that," Swift said, smiling kindly at Rose. He was about to break their handshake when Rose suddenly yanked on his hand, forcing him in to a short hug, much to the amusement of Ben and Walter who couldn't stop their laughter bubbling to the surface at Swift's stunned face as his hands floundered in the sudden embrace as he tried to return the gesture.

Laughing, Rose parted and gave the Major a much exaggerated salute. "Major," Rose said before releasing her pose with a smile and a gentle word of thanks. Then it was Walter's turn to bid farewell to his old friend and Rose peeked, almost shyly, over at Ben.

"So where's my hug, Princess?" Ben teased, stepping forward smugly and gaining the desired effect of a smile. Neither wanted to say goodbye but nor did they want to be cheated out of a proper farewell.

Admittedly Ben was probably pushing his luck asking the Princess and future Queen of Albion directly for a hug, but what he hadn't been expecting was Rose to step forward and plant both of her small hands on his broad shoulders and lean forwards to place a gentle peck on his cheek before pulling away with a smirk.

"Goodbye, Captain Finn," Rose spoke softly, "Until we meet again," And then, giving Ben no time to react, Rose darted away, throwing a playful wink over her shoulder as she fell in to step with Walter.

Laughing silently to himself, Ben raised his hand in farewell, throwing her a playful smirk before the gates were pulled close, denying him one last glimpse of Rose.

"That Princess is definitely something," Swift said by his side, a mischievous probing tone in his voice.

Doing his best to ignore the Major's implications, Ben just rolled his eyes as he agreed innocently with Swift, "Yeah. Something."

Chortling to himself, Swift patted the younger soldier on the back before moving away to attend to his duties, leaving Ben alone. He might have played dumb with Swift's jesting, but as Ben finally turned away from the closed gate he admitted to himself that even though for the past six months he had been waiting in constant alert for any sign of a Hollow Man attack, the next few would feel like the longest he's ever lived through in his short life.

_So what did you think? I swapped around some in-game dialogue so I was a bit wary about how well it ran together and I hope I pulled it off..? Reviews would be much appreciated and I just want to give a heads up - Elliot is quickly approaching and he's going to be introduced in a different way to the way he was brought back in to the game. So stick around and hopefully he'll make an appearance before the New Year :)_


	7. VI: Rose Tint My World

_Hey! Remember me? Just want to quickly apolgise for how late this is and thank all those who have supported me. If it wasn't for your kind words this chapter would still be floating around in my brain somewhere, momentarily forgotten. So of course, reviews are really appreciated! And anyone who understands the origins of this chapter's title will earn my undying love. No? Not interested? Fine. Whoever understands the reference will get some cyber cookies. Better, huh? :)_

Three months had passed since the day Walter and Rose parted from their new allies in Mourningwood Fort. Three long months had Rose fighting for the trust of the people while hiding, constantly alert, right under her brother's nose terrified that any moment he would catch a whiff of her whereabouts, bringing the revolution to a crashing halt. Reduced to lurking in the shadows and sewers, Rose rarely ventured out in to the city and in those few times that it was deemed necessary she hid her face in a hood and her sword loose in its scabbard beneath a heavy cloak.

It was with the coming of the fourth month that the Bowerstone Resistance finally welcomed Rose in to their headquarters with Page, their leader, being encouraged by the whispers from the people telling the stories of the honourable deeds Rose had performed for them. It was with their word that Page finally trusted the sister of Logan in to their home, and in to their plans.

That was also the day that Walter finally sent overdue word to the Swift Brigade to join them at long last, and since that day Rose had been finding it hard to keep her thoughts from drifting to a particular blond Captain. As if she didn't have enough things to fret about, now Rose had the constant worry that came with knowing the company of soldiers were now fully associated with her and therefore would be sentenced to death if their connection was ever found by Logan. It also didn't help matters that Swift and his men were two days late.

It was this thought that had drove Rose in to sitting in a lonely corner at The Riveter's Rest pub. At first Walter had been wary about letting his wanted ward wander around Bowerstone in the middle of the day, but with the argument that she was going stir crazy sitting in the dank sewers waiting for Swift - here Walter couldn't help chortling to himself knowing perfectly well who Rose was so eager to see - and being in the Industrial inn among Page's network of spies and friends was just as safe as being in the sewers, Walter finally conceded that there would be no harm done from a trip to the pub.

That had taken place in the early hours of the morning and that had allowed Rose to slip through the traffic of factory workers who were shuffling to work with no suspicious eyes turning her way. Now she sat on the table furthest from the door that still allowed her a full view of the dirty streets outside. Telling herself that she needed the view to watch for one of Logan's random patrols of soldiers, Rose ignored the jerk she felt in her chest every time she caught a glimpse of a blond-haired man in the crowd.

Sighing, Rose once again slouched back in the rickety pub chair after the disappointment of seeing yet another blond stranger. It was now early afternoon and Rose had never realized before just how many blond men Bowerstone held until her vigil.

Preparing to leave, Rose had just drunk the last of the dregs in her mug when a flash of flaxen hair caught her attention before it was plunged once again in to the bustling midday masses of Bowerstone Industrial.

Lost in the crowds, Rose had to strain her eyes to focus on the owner of the fair hair bobbing through the people. It was then when a flash of deepest red, Albion army red, touched her vision and Rose's heart jumped in her throat. She couldn't see the man's face and familiar blue eyes but she had no doubt that this man, with a polished rifle strapped to his back, was none other than Captain Benjamin Finn of the Swift Brigade.

Almost knocking over her chair, Rose darted to the door, only pausing to throw some coins down on the grimy bar and whistle to her snoozing dog who whined at being disturbed so abruptly. Outside in the afternoon sun it took Rose a few moments of blinking for her eyes to get clarity again after spending the majority of the day in a darkened smoke-filled room with smudgy windows, but her gaze was quickly caught again by the retreating figure of one Ben Finn and as Rose weaved her way through the crowd, Tobias keeping close to her heels not liking the sudden influx of people, it didn't take long to fall in step behind him, having no problems matching his long strides.

It was no trouble to keep to Ben's path - his vibrant red jacket blinding compared to the rags of brown and grey drooping off the frail figures of the Bowerstone workers - but Rose did have trouble restraining herself from breaking in to a sprint and barrelling in to the Captain in greeting. They may have only been together for a few hours but since running from the castle Rose had only shared company with Walter who may be a loyal and loving mentor and friend, but she missed the carefree days she spent with the children of noble families which were always full of laughter. Spending time with Ben gave Rose a glimpse back to her light-hearted youth and for a moment she could almost forget she had a brother to overthrow and a throne to inherit.

But even as she yearned to talk with him again Rose restrained herself, wary of the people milling around her. It was common knowledge to the Resistance that Logan had spies lurking within the common people. That and the random patrols of soldiers always made Rose feel wary and exposed when she dared walk the streets at day.

So she waited, weaving through the drudging mass of faceless workers, following the one man in the crowd that did not shy away from eye contact or walk with a defeated step. It was easy to see that he didn't belong, that he was an outsider, and he didn't try to hide it like Rose who stooped her back and dragged her feet. In fact, his steps were so confident with a sense of charming arrogance Rose remembered well, that when he finally turned away from the main walkway she let out a silent sigh of relief as she saw his figure slip in to the shadows of an alleyway before she casually changed her direction to follow in his footsteps.

Feeling the cooling embrace of shadows Rose couldn't help but let out another breath of relief as she stretched the aching back she earned from her street facade. With one last glance over her shoulder Rose turned her attention back to the retreating red coat and called out to the Captain, lightly jogging to escape the eyes of the streets.

As he turned Rose caught a fleeting glance of those unusual blue eyes that had enthralled her on their first meeting but that view was soon cut short as Rose got her wish by barrelling in to him in greeting, chuckling to herself when she heard his grunt of surprise before he reciprocated the hug.

For that briefest moment Rose felt something that she hadn't felt since Elliot. A knot of pain twisted in her stomach, causing her to jump back from the embrace, sorrow and confusion lingering in the smile she used to cover up the betrayal of her own body. She had felt similar reactions back at the fort when they laughed together, a touch lingering longer than it should. But every time memories of Elliot would come to haunt her, accusing her, and she was forced to back away despite the fact that the man she was being faithful to was long dead.

"If I knew I was going to get that kind of greeting I would have delayed my arrival a couple of more days. Who knows what would have happened then?" Ben joked; greeting her in his own special way with his charming smiling that could melt the heart of any barmaid.

But Rose was no barmaid.

Instead of the hearty chuckle Ben had undoubtedly been expecting Rose delivered a whack on the arm, much similar to the one she gave him all those weeks ago in the fort. For a moment Ben floundered, obviously reeling in shock at the unexpected assault and the confusion and hurt in his eyes almost made Rose forget she was angry at him. Almost.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rose hissed and unlike before Ben had no trouble believing the woman in front of him was a Princess, "You're already two days late! I was worried sick. Walter too." She tagged on Walter's concern in an attempt to hide how deeply her own worry had extended. Rose watched as Ben gave a small sigh of relief and her brow scrunched up at the annoyance of how little an effect her anger was having on him.

"I've told you before, Princess," Ben quipped, "You don't need to get your royal knickers in a twist fretting over me. But it's good to know you care." Despite herself, Rose smiled. Albeit it was a small one, but her furious gaze lessened as Ben charmed his way back on to her good side. It felt good to hear some humour after the long gruelling months of gaining Bowerstone's trust.

Rose finally conceded to his grin and replied with, "Shut up, Ben," as a sigh of forgiveness and return to normalcy. This earned a laugh from Ben, who was frankly very glad her anger had faded but despite her peace offering of the familiar joke she couldn't help but give a weary sigh before asking, "But seriously what kept you? We heard no word and Walter was worried Logan had intercepted the first message to Swift and knew about-"

Suddenly Rose cut herself off, her already pale face draining of all colour as her chocolate eyes widened as something terrifying occurred to her. "Where _is_ Swift? And the rest of the brigade? Did something happen? Did Logan-"

Again Rose abruptly stopped talking but this time it was with a reassuring hand coming to rest on her shoulder and a comforting smile from Ben. "Don't worry, Princess," Ben comforted, his words for once losing the ring of humour that so often laced his speech, "Yes, Logan did find out about us," at seeing Rose's eyes widen even more Ben quickly added, "It was only a spy who found us, though with the noise he was making he was more like an elephant than a stealthy scout."

Once again Ben's attempt at humour fell on death ears as Rose wrinkled up her brow, silently demanding that he finished his account. With a sigh, Ben continued, "After that we slowed our pace and Swiftie sent me in to Bowerstone first to see if Logan had any soldiers waiting for us. But the rest of the brigade is safe. Don't worry, I've already sent word to them and they'll be here by nightfall."

At long last Rose let her shoulders slump as the tension drained from her body. "Thank Avo," she whispered, almost to herself before finally smiling up at Ben as he gave her a last reassuring squeeze on the shoulder before dropping his hand. A hand that she snatched back in her own when she started to hurry down the alleyway. "Come on," she called over her shoulder, "It's not safe for us to be out like this. Headquarters isn't far away."

Rose ignored Ben's slight frown as he realised the truth of her words and wondered what Rose was doing wandering the streets. But he didn't have the chance to ask when the silhouettes of three men appeared and blocked the entrance of the alley.

Cursing under her breath Rose froze only for Ben to tug her hand, forcing her to spin around. Startled, Rose let out a gasp when her back hit the wall of the alleyway and Ben stood in front of her, arms pinning her against the bricks as he tried desperately to hide them both in the deepest and darkest shadows. Peeking over Ben's arm, Rose squinted her eyes but couldn't see the men's features with the sun behind them. Yet there was no mistaking the purple cloak, polished armour and elegant weaponry of Logan's personal soldiers.

"Hey, boss," Rose heard one timid voice calling to his superior, "I think I saw someone down there."

"Don't be daft, boy. The afternoon bell just tolled. All the workers are in the factories by now," a gruff voice snapped back. Rose hoped the timid man would stay silent, not wanting to contradict his superior. But of course Rose learned long ago she had no such luck.

"I saw movement, boss. There! See?" this first voice called out again, this time laced with excitement at the chance of proving himself right and gaining himself some respect from his leader.

For the longest time the leader of the three remained quiet as they stood peering in to the narrow opening. Rose thought about trying to skulk backwards, disappearing deeper in to the shadows for a better chance of escape but with the scrutiny of all three guards now upon them surely even the slightest movement would bring them running.

"Fine. We can cut through here anyways on the way to the pub," the leader decided, scepticism still in his voice. But sceptic or not, he would soon stumble on the two rebels with the alleyway being too narrow for Ben and Rose to avoid the hulking guards.

A slight shuffle from Ben brought Rose's attention away from the men and she realised he was reaching for his rifle strapped to his back. "No!" Rose hissed, reaching out to clutch his arm. On normal terms the three guards would have been no trouble for Ben and Rose, especially with Tobias there to snap at ankles and spring on any fallen enemies. But in the crowded city surely the noise of their battle would bring the other guards running and their capture would be inevitable. No, they couldn't risk a battle. Especially being so close to the Resistance.

There had to be another way out. They had to look unsuspicious. They had to look as though they belonged. That there wasn't anything strange about them lurking in the alleyway.

"Kiss me!" Rose suddenly gasped, her eyes widening in realisation as her planned clicked.

Obviously Ben didn't share her thinking as he just looked at her blankly as though she had gone mad before spluttering, "What? Wh-"

"Oh, for Avo's sake," Rose cut him off, wary that soon the guards would stumble on to their secluded shadowed corner of the alley. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rose forced his lips to come down to meet hers.

And for the briefest moment they kissed. At first it was just part of Rose's scheme for them to avoid capture. Confused, Ben moved his lips with her own first out of sheer habit. But soon Rose lost herself in his chapped lips but soft kisses. The overwhelming feeling of betrayal returned once more but for the first time Rose was able to suppress it.

"Told you, boss!" the timid man practically squealed in enthusiasm. But as Rose broke away from Ben with a gasp, surprised at how quickly the three descending on them as she was momentarily lost in the embrace, she saw the leader was obvious unimpressed.

"Shut up, Jim!" the leader barked, "It's just a soldier on leave and his whore." The bulky man sneered at Rose whose face, thanks to Ben, was still partly hidden from the guardsmen.

Women quite often worked the streets of Bowerstone Industrial, admittedly not usually in the middle of the day but it was the only thing Rose could think of that had the slightest possibility of fooling the guards. Biting her lip nervously, Rose could hardly believe it when it appeared as though it worked with the man called Jim squirming under the leader's harsh glare.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, sir," the leader sneered at Ben who still shaded Rose's face when the bulky man turned to her. "Ma'am," he mocked, touching the tip of his hat with one hand as he signalled his two companions to continue down the alley with the other.

Timid Jim shuffled off first, his thin face blushing scarlet as he almost tripped over his own feet in a hurry to get away. The other subordinate, the one who had remained quiet, seemed reluctant to leave at first as he leered at Rose but with a grunt from his captain he continued down the alley, followed by the chuckling commander.

The two remained still long after they heard the men's footsteps retreat down the cobbled lane. Only when a few minutes past in silence did Rose finally let out a breathless snigger as she lent her forehead against Ben's chest briefly, strangely suddenly exhausted yet exuberated that they managed to escape her brother's clutches. Ben let his own laughter echo in the alleyway as he stepped away with his classic grin.

"If you wanted a kiss, Princess, there must have been an easier way," Ben joked, warily casting a glance in to the darkness the soldiers disappeared in to before returning his amused gaze to the still laughing Princess.

"Shut up, Ben," was Rose's almost automatic reply with the familiar nudge in the ribs but any further words were cut off by the evening bell tolling through the streets of Bowerstone. Suddenly the Princess pushed herself off the wall, eyes widening as the last echo of the bell died. "It can't be that time already," Rose fussed, grabbing Ben's hand once more to hurriedly pull him along. "I promised Page I would be back in time to meet some friends of hers who have been feeding information to us," Rose explained anxiously. She bit her lip nervously, constantly reminding herself to keep a steady pace lest they run in to another patrol.

But it seemed their bad luck had ended for now and their two shadows slipped by unseen, disappearing in to the sewers carefully to ensure no hidden eyes watched them. Rushing past the rebels standing watch Rose paid no heed to the respectful salutes she received or the distrustful glares Ben got as she was desperate to get to Page's sanctuary. Rose had only earned the trust of the rebel leader recently and she thrived to do whatever she could to keep it.

Only slowing her pace when in sight of Page's enforced door, Rose breathed a sigh of relief when she pushed the heavy door open to find only the dark-skinned rebel leader standing in the room. "I'm sorry I'm late," Rose still gasped, finally letting go of Ben's hand to rest her own momentarily on her knees to catch her breath. Regaining her normal breathing, Rose looked up to greet Page properly but found she wasn't looking at her. Rather she was glaring at Ben.

"And who is this?" Page asked suspiciously, eying the man who so boldly wore an army jerkin in her presence.

"Captain Benjamin Finn at your service," Ben introduced himself, his voice dripping of charm but his face plastered with his roguish grin, "The pleasure is all mine."

"Yes. Quite," Page flatly agreed, obviously having no pleasure herself at his appearance. Looking unimpressed, she seemed to deem him not a threat and therefore not important. Turning to Rose, who quickly disguised her amused expression, Page spoke calmer though authority still rang strong in her voice, "Don't worry. Our guest isn't here yet. It shouldn't be too long tho-" Page cut herself off, spotting someone entering the room over Rose's shoulder. "Ah, here he is," Page smiled in greeting.

Rose too started to form a friendly smile to greet the man as she turned, but as her eyes locked with the all too familiar loving brown orbs the smile slid from her face as shock darkened her features. Such was her surprise that when she finally found her voice again the man's name only escaped her lips as a strained whisper.

"Elliot..."

_Aaaand there we go. Sorry to leave it there but what can I say? I do love a cliffhanger :) _

_Also, you may, or may not, have noticed that I've published another fic. I know people might not be happy to know that my writing time is now split between two pieces but if it wasn't for my new fic then my Fable muse might have been lost forever. The idea came to me randomly and got me writing again so I would appreciate people having a look and telling me what they think? If the response isn't impressive I'll push on with Children and leave Previous Engagements until Children has developed more._

_That's all so I hope you enjoyed this last enstallment and g'night :)_


	8. VII: Loved and Lost

_Hello! Just want to say a quick sorry to you all out there who have been reviewing and following this fic. It was always my intention to continue this, and I'm pleased to say I finally found the urge to write again. So sorry, and thank you for sticking with me. It is a bit shorter than usual, but I hope to continue writing, though I have just started university. But whatever happens, I promise not to disappear again. I hope you enjoy :)_

"Elliot..." Rose whispered in recognition, stilling the room and silencing those within. Only Ben moved, spinning around to see for himself the man whose name he vaguely recognised and the man that provoked such emotion from Rose. And although Ben knew his name it wasn't until seeing his face that he suddenly realised who stood before him much like how he had stood before him that day years ago when Ben had first laid eyes on the Princess.

And her lover.

Undoubtedly this was the same man that Ben remembered from the castle gardens on that fateful day he first met Rose. Their initial meeting was cut short by her lover demanding her attention. By this man. Her lover.

That word, a word that Ben usually thought of as fun, freedom and laughter, echoed in his mind, suddenly twisting in to an ugly tangle of letters that made no sense and left a harsh shadow in his thoughts.

How could he have forgotten this man who obviously had a powerful hold over Rose's heart? But more importantly, how could Rose fail to mention him in all their time spent bantering and playfully flirting? Ben felt a sudden twinge of contempt for Rose but almost instantly afterward he felt shame. After all, Rose had never once expressed serious interest in him, it was just fun and games and a delusion. There was the kiss, but that was just a cover, a rouse, for them to escape capture. Yet, Ben had felt something more as Rose's soft lips met his own.

No. It was just a delusion. A delusion that he, a mere faceless soldier of the vast Albion army, could compare to this Elliot, a man of noble blood and a childhood friend and then lover of the Princess.

Yet, this was not the happy reunion Ben would expect of two lovers.

Instead of love, laughter and kisses the room was engulfed in a tense silence as the two childhood friends stared wide eyed at each other, both in disbelief. For a moment, Ben felt a surge of hope, a surge which he instantly squashed. After all, even if they were no longer lovers why would the Princess and future Queen of Albion hold interest in him?

"Elliot?" Rose breathed again, this time a slight question in her voice as she dared to step closer to Elliot who was still frozen in place in the doorway.

"Rose?" Elliot finally muttered, his own surprise making his words hesitant and his voice strained, "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here?" Rose suddenly shouted, her tension raising the pitch of her voice and making it as unsteady as Ben had ever heard it, "With a tyrant for a brother to overthrow you ask me what I am doing here? In the Resistance Headquarters? What are _you _doing here? I thought you dead!"

Unshed tears hung in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Suddenly, Ben felt an unexpected surge of anger and hatred toward Elliot. Ben had seen Rose cleave her way through a mob of Hollow Men, exhaust herself by using too much Will, grieve for fallen soldiers and still have enough spirit to celebrate with the remaining soldiers; laughing, drinking and dancing long in to the night. He had never seen her show so much pain and he protectively yearned to solve her troubles, her troubles now seemingly coming from this Elliot.

Through all this Ben didn't fail to notice Page watching the squabbling couple with interest, giving no effort to hide her curiosity. But only now, in the tense silence after Rose's outburst of raw emotion, did Page's lips curve in to a frown and once more Ben felt a surge of protective anger. How dare she judge Rose? Since meeting Rose this was the one moment of weakness Ben had seen and it was just bad luck that the leader of the Bowerstone Resistance was witnessing it so soon after the tentative alliance was made.

But just as Ben shifted forward, still unsure on how to act but knowing he couldn't just stand still and do nothing, did he notice that Page's judgemental frown wasn't directed toward Rose. Rather she glared at Elliot.

"I take it you know each other?" were Page's words that first broke the silence. Rose's head snapped round, her auburn hair whipping round as she stared at Page as though just remembering her presence. For a moment her wide eyes flickered toward Ben but then instantly dropped to the floor as though in shame.

It seemed Rose had difficulty for once finding the words she needed and almost looked grateful when Elliot stepped forward, clearing his throat, until her expression twisted in to one of hurt as she scrutinised her lover, wincing slightly at his chosen words as though slapped.

"We... grew up together," Elliot said, his apologetic eyes glancing again at Rose, who in turn refused to meet his gaze. With a frown, Elliot turned back to Page. After a pregnant pause Page gave a slow acceptance nod which caused Ben to raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Now hold on," Ben started angrily, stepping toward Elliot with a scowl on his face. All at once, every eye turned to Ben, the forgotten soldier who had so far been silently standing in the background. But he could no longer remain quiet when he could see that every word out of this Elliot's mouth hurt something deep within Rose. Hurt her much more than anything did when fighting in Mourningwood. Hurt her in a way that Ben hadn't been hurt since his naive childhood days when he still believed in happy endings.

But as Ben stepped toward him, the urge to do something, anything, to stop this ridiculous façade from going any further, it was not Elliot, nor was it Page, but it was Rose who challenged him.

"Ben," Rose called sharply, her eyes narrowed slightly as her lips formed a thin line. Clearly a threat, Ben blinked in surprise at being warned against coming to stand by the Princess by Rose herself. Again the room was silent, Page staring at Ben with nothing but judgement, and Elliot looking more worried about the possibility of being exposed by Ben as recognition coloured his eyes.

Yet Ben kept silent, at least about Elliot as he turned back toward Rose, whose face was still hard when he questioned her quietly, "Rose?" For a moment he thought he saw a flicker in her expression. Maybe it was doubt, but whatever it was it didn't last long enough for Ben to identify it. But Ben did recognise the hard pale mask that Rose now wore. It was the mask of cold authority, and there wasn't a trace of the warm girl Ben had met back in Mourningwood Fort.

"_Captain_ Finn," Rose addressed him as she straightened herself and raised her chin, a pose that clearly showed he was no longer dealing with sweet Rose, but Princess Roselyn, soon to be Hero Queen. "I would expect a man of Albion's Army to address their royalty by their proper titles, and I would also expect him to remember his place." For a moment she paused, and again Ben saw something in her expression waver before her eyes hardened again as she finished, "Remember your place. You are dismissed."

Listening to her tone, it was obvious that Rose now believed it was over, that he would mumble some courtesies and bow like the good little puppets she was used to back at the palace. But Ben never was all that good with authority.

"Of course, _Princess _Roselyn," Ben spat bitterly, ignoring the uncertainty that Rose could no longer hide, "But, if I may be so bold as to ask, where is my place? Because I'm pretty sure it is back at Mourningwood Fort, defending my _King's _land, not in the sewers with his little rebel sister. But then again, now that I've been branded as a traitor for following you, I'm not so sure."

Stunned silence met his harsh words. Eventually Rose opened his mouth to speak, but Ben would never know if they were words of apologies or fury because before she could say a word he cut her off, his anger blinding him to any bad consequences of defying Rose.

"But please, don't trouble yourself, _Princess_; I'm sure I can find my way," Ben finished, giving a mock bow to end his performance. Without thought to Page's raised eyebrow, Elliot's unsure stance or Rose's now obvious distress, Ben turned to leave with the thought of finding somewhere to drink. By Avo, he needed a drink.

He didn't give a second glance once, even as he heard Rose call after him, meaning to chase after him before following her own words and remembering her place. After weeks of winning Page over, she would not risk losing her favour by chasing after a soldier. Ben knew that. But that didn't stop the drink and gambling tables calling for him, or the roguish smile that graced his face at the sight of a pretty serving girl from the pub above delivering overheard whispers of the patrons.

"You lost, mate?" called a rebel sitting with two friends around a crate burdened with flagons of ale and scattered cards. Ben looked over at the three men who were watching him curiously, if not warily, and flashed them a smile in response.

"Actually, I think I've just found my place," Ben replied, settling down on a free barrel pulled up to the crate. Any reservations the three men had about letting this obviously dressed soldier join them disappeared as Ben dropped his coin purse on the crate, creating a satisfying jingle.

"Should I deal?"

_So there we go! Like I said, I hope you liked it, and I would love a review if it doesn't trouble you? :)_

_I also want to leave a quick note about my other fic. A Previous Engagement is another Fable fic you may or not have read. It is my intention of continuing this one as well, but Children is my first priority. But when I do upddate A Previous Engagement, I will be updating the first chapter with a little change I've made with the urging of some reviews and messages, so if you do read it, make sure you know the difference._

_Thanks again for reading :)_


	9. VIII: The Harsh Truth

_Hi! Oh wow, I'm on a major high right now from finally finishing this chapter that I have been working on now for months whenever I found time. So happy. I have enjoyed finishing it off and I hope you enjoy reading it. I just want to say that it is the reviews I receive that keep me going. Every now and then I would get one and it would give me the push to write a few words. It was RenZombie who gave me the final push tonight and got me to finish this chapter off so thank you, and thank you all so much! Also, it has been so long since being on here that the image thing for stories is new to me. I will work on getting a picture up, but if anyone wanted to help I would really appreciate it! _

_But without further adieu, enjoy!  
_

_Just one more..._

The same phrase continued to echo in Ben Finn's thoughts after he settled himself down at the crate the rebels were using for a gambling table. His coin purse was considerably lighter, even through the fog of alcohol Ben Finn saw this and knew he should walk away but the alcohol was just enough to convince him otherwise. _Just one more drink, just one more game, just one more playful wink and smirk at the barmaid smiling at him from across the table…_

She really was a beauty. With full lips that always seemed to have a natural smile and eyes that demanded attention even from the far side of the room, she was a woman that Ben Finn would normally be found chasing after. It was practically expected of him from his fellow soldiers. By Avo, Ben had actually caught some soldiers betting on which barmaid he would bed last time he was on leave. Of course he grumbled about it but that didn't stop his flirting toward one particularly pretty blonde. Or the slightly smug feeling he got when he saw the disbelieving glances he got off the soldiers when he escorted said blonde from the pub that night.

This one was blonde too. Her eyes were the same as well; a soft blue with a twinkle that couldn't help but to suggest that this particularly barmaid wasn't as innocent as her soft demeanour suggested. In normal circumstances, this would be exactly the type of girl Ben would go for. But as he absentmindedly shuffled the worn and drink soaked cards, he couldn't help but find himself wishing for something else. _Maybe if her hair was dark. But not too dark. Red. Colour of fire and passion. Yes, red hair. And her eyes… The blue may be soft, but it also lacks warmth. What I want is chocolate eyes. Sweet and warm. What I want is…_

"Rose!"

The cry echoing against the curved sewer walls stirred him from his dangerous thoughts, the cards spilling from his hands. For a moment Ben looked around guiltily; his drink addled brain thinking for a split second that someone knew his thoughts, or that he was mumbling aloud, and called him on them. But when he finally focused after emerging from his daze, recognition came to him and his lips curled down in to a grimace as he desperately tried to find the source.

Of course the cry came from that boy. The boy who broke her heart. The boy who didn't deserve to have the look of anguish that now clouded his soft and pampered features. Ben could just see him over the crowd of greasy heads, his outline distorted by the choking smoke that seemed to cling to everything in the underground camp.

Finding her amongst the mass of men was surprisingly harder. Trying to ignore the rising irrational dread at the thought of her distress, Ben finally spotted her retreating figure disappearing down one of the many abandoned side tunnels.

_Let her run, _a dark voice whispered in his thoughts, _she made it obvious she didn't want you. _His bruised pride and the alluring call of the gambling tables, alcohol and the blonde made him falter for a moment, but only for a moment. Within a heartbeat of witnessing Elliot following Rose down the dark tunnel Ben was on his feet, silencing his fellow gamblers' protests by throwing down some of his remaining coins so that when he turned away the sounds of sudden violent scrabbling and some vicious swears followed him.

More grumblings and curses of the rebels followed Ben across the sewer as he carelessly shoved them aside to reach his Princess without a second thought. The only time he faltered was when the mass of scraggly rebels suddenly parted, propelling Ben in to a wandering woman, almost causing her to topple over.

"My apologies, m'am," Ben mumbled distractedly, hoping his politeness and charming smile would earn him a quick exit. He was already turning when her reply made him jar to a halt.

"No, no, no," the woman replied, obviously flustered by the way she was fiddling with the material of her dress and tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, "It was my fault. I was looking for my fiancé Elliot and didn't see you. Oh, but I'm rambling, I-" Maybe she sensed Ben's recognition for she suddenly cut off, a hopeful glint in her eye at Ben's sudden stop as she asked, "You don't know him, do you? Have you seen him? We were meant to have a meeting with Page but I got held up at the shelter."

The woman prattled on, oblivious to the new rage that Ben now felt for Elliot. Without another word he left leaving the bewildered stranger behind, his effects to reach the Princess strangely renewed, sure that now fresh pain for her was guaranteed, and Ben was desperate to help if he could. Ignoring the new shouts from the rebels he shoved from his path, Ben couldn't explain the sense of urgency he now felt, nor could he explain the relief he felt when he finally fell through the last of the crowd and in to the shadows of the narrow side tunnel.

That was until Ben caught sight of what lay before him. The sewers of Bowerstone were a tangle of passages, tunnels, stairs and dead ends. And Rose could be in any of them.

_I wasn't fast enough, _Ben cursed himself as he started trudging through the abandoned sewers that the rebels hadn't bothered to clear because they were useless to them, _I'll never find them. _He ignored the question of why he felt the need to find Rose and Elliot. She had shown plenty of evidence of how she could look after herself. But this was a different type of battle, and even with her harsh dismissal earlier Ben couldn't bare to see the same pain in her that he himself had felt so long ago. And then there was the smaller, darker part of him with the selfish reason. For surely if the Princess was hurt she would need a shoulder to cry on and who better than a strong and handsome soldier such as himself?

When he reached the first junction, Ben stalled as she stared down what seemed to be two identical tunnels, one continuing forward while the other curved round and returned back toward the main sewer line. Finally Ben pushed on forward, his instincts telling him that a hurt but prideful Rose would want to get away as fast as possible to avoid any eyes from judging her in one of her rare vulnerable moments. No matter how much Rose dented his pride and injured their budding friendship, he understood her need to appear strong and confident. Her need to appear a queen. Even if that meant that for those moments he was just a lowly solider, not worthy, no matter how he wished otherwise.

It was when Ben plunged his foot in yet another puddle of what was most likely a mixture of near freezing faeces and other waste that he stopped with a heavy sigh and slumped against the slimy bricks. He was lost. He didn't doubt that. What he did doubt was whether pushing forward or retreating back was the best course of action. He would enjoy seeing the sun again. And not becoming a midnight snack for one of the band of hobbs he was now certain scurried around him in the deep and forgotten sewer paths he now tread.

The idea of turning heel was an inviting one. Not far away, he hoped, the gambling tables, barrels of ale and a very willing barmaid were waiting for him. All in the warming glow of the fires the rebels constantly fed to chase away the shadows. The shadows that now haunted Ben. But even if he thought he could retrace his steps, which he didn't, the guilt of leaving Rose behind with him, Elliot, rested heavily on his conscience. Though why exactly still confused the part of Ben's brain that was still in deep denial about his exact feelings concerning the dear Princess.

Still squinting through the fog of alcohol, Ben had to pause and still his breathing at the whispers of a noise. There. Another noise. Definitely. Cautiously Ben restarted his march, careful to dodge any splashes of puddles or the clunk of loose stones that would alert a foe to his approach. Ben's fingers instinctively twitched upward in the direction of his always present gun strapped to his back but then froze. He heard the noise again but clearer. It was a voice. Rose.

Throwing all caution behind him, Ben stumbled through the last of a sewer tunnel, unexpectedly coming to a dingy chamber poorly lit by a slit cut high up in the sewer roof, causing him to skid to a halt but not before literally running in to Rose.

Despite being the one to barrel in to Rose, a woman much smaller and lighter than himself, it was Ben that spiralled backwards out of control, alcohol being against him and Rose's unnatural balance being on her side. Just before he was about to crash against the cobbles a small, surprisingly strong, hand reached out to stable him, allowing him to right himself and take in his surroundings, blinking wildly to try and clear his vision while he gulped for breath.

Meeting Rose's eyes he could have sworn that he saw the same sad guilt that had clouded her vision earlier before she dropped her gaze and quickly snapped back her hand as though Ben's jerkin burnt her. "Ben?" Rose questioned quietly, her voice cracking slightly. She was quick to clear her throat but she was still the smallest Ben had ever seen her. "What are you doing here?"

But his attention had now passed from the beauty and landed on the beast. Elliot did not look a bad man. In fact in another life, another time, he looked the type who was fair, just and friendly, and worthy of Rose. But that time had died long ago.

"You," Ben snarled, hurling himself at the other man, roughly pinning him against the hard bricks earning a pained grunt which Ben gave a satisfied smirk to in response, "It's time for you to leave."

Despite the fear in his eyes Elliot couldn't quite mask, his chin jutted out in defiance and when he spoke his voice hardly wavered at all, "And who are you to tell me what to do, soldier?" Ben didn't miss the look Elliot cast Rose, as though expecting her to put this lowly soldier back in his place, nor did he miss the pained guilt that flashed through Rose at this, but the words still hit Ben deep. Because no matter how much he ignored it, shoved it out of his mind with quips and ale, he was just a soldier. Not even that any more.

But Rose did not come to Elliot's aid. Or at least did not do what Elliot expected and order this soldier away so they could continue whatever they were doing before Ben stumbled in. Instead Rose gently, with obvious hesitancy, placed her hand on Ben's shoulder, trying to gain his attention, "Ben," she mumbled sadly, "Please." That was all she said but her tone spoke volumes and gave Ben a rare view of her inner emotions. And most of all she was simply tired.

"Sure, Princess," Ben replied. After all, he had sworn to serve his Princess and serve her he did. Ben let go of Elliot suddenly and pulled away from him, causing Elliot to stumble forward in surprise, almost landing in the grime of the sewer floor if he hadn't caught himself just in time. But as well as being a loyal soldier, Ben was an angry man. A childhood of hardships and suffering had made him that. The harshness of the army soon taught him that being angry would just lead to more trouble and from there Ben learned to cover up his anger with jokes, drink and women. So Ben couldn't just leave it at that. Especially with the alcohol fuelling his rage. "I wouldn't want to keep Elliot here from his waiting fiancé, now would I?" Ben muttered, almost pulling off the desired breezy tone.

Everyone froze. Elliot seemed torn between worriedly glancing at Rose with a begging look in his eyes and glaring at Ben, hatred clear in his stare. From Rose there was just… nothing. Ben instantly regretted blurting out the harsh truth and not being gentle. She needed to know but not like this. Now she just seemed broken as if her limit to process horrible news had just been reached. Internally cursing himself, Ben stepped forward, a comforting hand reaching out towards Rose but just as he did Elliot did the same, causing both of them to stop and glare at each other.

But the movement seemed to stir Rose out of her current stupor and she lurched backwards, though from Elliot or himself Ben did not know. "Elliot," Rose whispered. Her voice was small and sad but there was a definite harshness to it, "You heard Ben. Your fiancé is waiting." And just like that he was dismissed from her life. He did try to still come to her but Rose pushed him back, her composure finally breaking as she violently screamed, "Just go! Now!"

Elliot was quick to scurry away from Rose, casting one last pained look at her and a vicious look at Ben. Her emotional wall broken, Rose was overcome with wracking sobs. Ben was lost. It seemed like Rose had forgotten he was there in her moment of sorrow with her face in her hands. A scarred soul himself Ben had no idea how to deal with a crying woman never mind a crying woman who also happened to be a Hero and future Queen. There was the temptation of just quietly following Elliot's footsteps, leaving her alone to cry but the thought wasn't even finished before he knew he couldn't do that. Instead he carefully approached her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

At the contact Rose jumped suddenly as if she had indeed forgotten about him. The fear of letting him see her this emotional was plain in her eyes as she tried to push him away, not quite managing to form speech, her sobs still uncontrollable. But despite her shoves and flailing arms, Ben managed to somehow take hold of her shaking wrists, pulling her in to him until he finally managing to wrap his arms around her slender frame. "No way, Princess," Ben whispered softly in to her hair, "I'm not leaving you. Never." And with that a fresh set of tears clouded Rose's eyes and she surrendered, burying her face in to his chest.

In that moment they both drew comfort from each other. And in that moment both were terrified.


End file.
